1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring data congestion in a computer network with multiple nodes, a method for controlling the data transmission in the computer network, and a computer network using the method for monitoring and controlling data congestion.
2. Description of Related Art
To be able to reap the benefits of the growth in computational power it is desired that the I/O subsystem of a computer is able to deliver the data requested by the processor subsystem at the rate at which it is desired. In recent years, it has become clear that the current shared bus-based architecture will become the bottleneck of the servers that host these powerful but demanding applications. InfiniBand™ is a solution to the corresponding limitation of the current I/O subsystem. The Infiniband specification defines the architecture of the interconnection that pulls together the I/O subsystems of the next generation of servers and will even move to the powerful desktop computers of the future. The architecture of the Infiniband is based on a serial, switched fabric and provides superior latency performance and products supporting 20 Gb/s node-to-node and 60 Gb/s switch-to-switch connections. Additionally, it resolves the scalability, expandability, and fault tolerance limitations of the shared bus architecture through the use of switches and routers in the construction of its fabric. Infiniband provides reliable end-to-end data connections and defines this capability to be implemented in hardware. In addition, Infiniband facilitates the deployment of virtualization solutions, which allow multiple applications to run on the same interconnect with dedicated application partitions. As a result, multiple applications run concurrently over stable connections, thereby minimizing downtime. Infiniband fabrics are typically constructed with multiple levels of redundancy in mind so if a link goes down, not only should the fault be limited to the link, but also an additional link can automatically be failed over to ensure that connectivity continues throughout the fabric. Creating multiple paths through the fabric results in intra-fabric redundancy and further contributes to the reliability of the fabric. Infiniband reference: http://www.infinibandta.org/home, Sep. 2, 2008.